slovioskifandomcom-20200216-history
INTERSLAVIC DICTIONARY COMMENTS/CODES
CODES: CLICK HERE TO GO TO THE: ' 'Interslavic Lexicon ::: Interslavic Lexicon Codes: 'ADDITIONAL NOTES:' NOTE: The INTERSLAVIC LEXICON primarily uses the orthograhical (spelling) conventions of Slovianski (aka '"Medžuslovjanski"'). INTERSLAVIC is an expanded lexicon for the the "auxiliary" Slavic language called Slovianski - Medžuslovjanski - primarily an extended vocabulary of natural Slavic-based words together with certain schematic and nelogistic words when a common word form is not found among most of the natural Slavic languages. INTERSLAVIC 'also includes '(a) certain foreign word forms when they are common to most natural Slavic languages, (b) certain Novosloviensky'' word forms, and '''© certain Slovio 'word forms. *Word forms also found in the 'Slovianski Dictionary 'have the Code Letter '"s" under header "C". *Word forms unique to the Interslavic Lexicon 'have the Code Letter '"i" under header "C". *Word forms found common only in''' [http://sites.google.com/site/novoslovienskij/home/sto-jest-ns-jazyk 'Novoslovienski'j] have the Code Letter '''"n" under header "C". *Word forms derived from the now-offline Slovio Dictionary have the Code Letter "o" under header "C". *Word forms found in both the Interslavic '''and '''Slovianski '''Lexicon/Dictionary show ''none of the above Code Letters *'Adjectives' appear within the lexicon with an ending suffix of: "-y" (masculine form), ''except when the root ends in a soft consonant '(j, č, š, ž, ť, ď, ň, ř, ľ), as well as after '''c, k, g and h, where the ending suffix will be "-i" INTERSLAVIC word forms which are not found in the Slovianski Dictionary may consist of the following: 1. Neologistic words: *These are "new" or "created" word forms. Where there is no "common word form" or only two or three similar word forms among the natural Slavic languages, Interslavic will consider the addition of a new word form. The form basis of the "neologism" will be Slavic - that is, based upon Slavic word roots, prefixes and suffixes - although sometimes non-Slavic forms may be used if already included within the dictionaries of a majority of the natural Slavic languages. 2. Slavic word-form preferences: *The INTERSLAVIC '''lexicon will reflect a preference for Slavic word forms over non-Slavic word forms - for example: The English word "FLAG" appears in the '''INTERSLAVIC lexicon as''' "HORUGVA," "ZASTAVA"' and '"ZNAMENO"' versus the Slovianski Dictionary Germanic word form of "FLAG"'' - however, all four word forms do appear in the INTERSLAVIC lexicon. They are distinguished by different''' "LEVELS"' (see below) '''3. INTERSLAVIC WORD "LEVELS":' *There are five different WORD "LEVELS" shown in the INTERSLAVIC 'lexicon: **'LEVEL 1 - Primary Words - are words which are common to most all of the natural Slavic languages or recognised by their speakers when not common to all (they may be noted as SOUTHERN = "J" for "Južny", EASTERN = "V" for "Vistočny" or WESTERN = "Z" '''for ''"Zapadny". **'''LEVEL 2' - Secondary words''' - are words which are NOT common to all natural Slavic languages; perhaps only one or two or three. : Examples: :*The verb "izgubiti" - means "to lose" in Western and Eastern languages - but in Russian means "to torture to death" :*Or "krasny" - "beautiful" in several Western and Southern languages, but "red" in Russian with material objects. Because of this conflict, "izgubiti = to lose" is a LEVEL 2 word, and designated in the lexicon with the Code "J" and "Z" - (other words may be designated by a language Code - "RU" "PL" "HR" "CZ") :*'LEVEL 3' '- Constructed words' - to substitute or represent words''' (i)' when they do not exist universally among the natural Slavic languages, or '(ii) to increase understandability for either or both Slavic speakers or non-Slavic speakers. LEVEL 3 words include words that are '''created or constructed schematically (combining a Slavic "root-word" with a prefix and/or suffix), neologistically (a completely new word), or as a simplification. :Examples: :*'"slovkniga"' = "slovo" + "kniga" = word-book = "lexicon or dictionary" (UNDERSTANDABILIITY) ('''NOTE:' this is a convention of Slovio)'' :*'"dikvy"' = wild (natural Slavic languages = "J" = "divy" or "divly" "V" ='' "diki"'' or "dziki" "Z" = "dziki" or "divoki" (SLAVIC NEOLOGISM) :*'"dorosnik"' or "vozrosnik" = "adult person" > suffix "-nik" represents a person (male or female) :*'"dorosnec"' or "vozrosnec" ='' "adult male"'' > suffix "-nec" is an Interslavic suffix referring to a noun representing a'' "male"'' :*'"dorosnica"' or "vozrosnica" = "adult female" > suffix "-nica" 'and '"-neca" are Interslavic suffixes referring to a noun representing a'' "female"'' :*'"jakslovo"' or "kakslovo" = ADVERB > this is a "Slavic Neologism" or a constructed word that adds information about "how" ("jak" or "kak") a verb, an adjective, another adverb or a whole phrase is described: "He is very wise" "Unfortunately, the bank closed at 3 o'clock today" "They usually speak loudly" "They like playing video games a lot" :*'"velgrad"' = "city" = simplification of "veliki grad" or "big town" > "grad" = "town" in Interslavic and "vel" is short form of "veliki" - "big" ('''NOTE:' This is a convention of Slovio)'' :*'"malgrad"' = "village" = simplification of "maly grad" or "small town" ('''NOTE:' This is a convention of Slovio)'' ---- ...to be continued --Steevenusx 18:05, January 12, 2011 (UTC)